


ShibaKimi

by Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Couple, Cute, Humor, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, ShibaKimi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9/pseuds/Juju_Chan_ShibaKimi9
Summary: Une collection de petites histoires mignonnes sur le couple ShibaKimi.A collection of short cute stories about the couple ShibaKimi.





	1. Pocky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques histoires sur mon couple préféré & lt; 3  
> Bonne lecture & lt; 3
> 
>  
> 
> Little stories about my favorite couple <3  
> Good reading <3

Kimishita marcha à travers les allées du supermarché. Il était très fatigué par la journée qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui...Entre l'entrainement qui à durée plus de temps que d'habitude, les cours.. et Encore il avait ses devoirs et garder le magasin...

Mais il avait promis à son père de faire quelques courses en sortant du lycée, avant de prendre la relève du magasin pour laisser son père partir à son deuxième boulot du soir afin de pouvoir arrondir les fins de mois.

Ils avaient toujours étaient un peu pauvres, mais pas assez pauvre pour être à la rue. Son père faisait tout pour son fils et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il arrête le foot, chose que son fils adore plus que tout. Kimishita sourit en se souvenant encore de la fois où il avait demandé à son père si il pouvait arrêter le foot pour pouvoir faire moins sortir d'argent à son père mais, il l'avait engueuler en disant d'arrêter de dire des bêtises, et qu'il n'avait pas à arrêter ce qu'il aimait faire car il n'avais pas assez d'argent.

Son père était comme ça, il faisait toujours passer son fils avant lui et faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il ne manque de rien.

Kimishita, le sac à peine remplis, regarda un paquet de Pocky avec envie. Son père lui avait dit de prendre tout ce qu'il voulait mais Kimishita détourna les yeux et commença à partir en direction des bouteilles de lait.

À peine eu-t-il fait 10 pas, qu'un objet heurta sa tête et tomba au sol dans un petit bruit. Il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était et vit le paquet de Pocky qu'il avait vus il y avait même pas 2 minutes.

 

« Prend le, abruti.. »

 

Il leva les yeux et rentra en contact avec des yeux couleur Saphir, ces yeux qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il aimait (bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais avoué)

 

« Que fait tu ici Kiichi? » Demanda Kimishita en se baissant pour ramasser la boîte « et c'est quoi ça?... »

 

« J'ai demandé à ton père où tu étais et il m'a dit que tu faisais quelques courses, alors je suis venu » Dit il en regardant les étagères.

 

« Tu ne me vois pas un quart d'heure et tu panique déjà et veux me revoir... »

 

« La ferme ! » répliqua-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

 

Kimishita souffla « et c'est quoi ça? » en lui montrant la boîte.

 

« Des Pockys »

 

« Je sais idiot ! » Il se tint l'arrête du nez « pourquoi tu me donne.. non Jette ça à la figure ! »

 

« Techniquement ce n'est pas la figure, c'est le crân »

 

« La ferme ! Et répond.. pas besoin de faire croire que tu es intelligent... »

 

« Connard.... Tu les veux alors prend les »

 

« Non ! » Il les reposa et repartit vers le lait.

 

Il entendit le roux crier derrière mais il se retourna pas. Il prit un pack de six de lait et regarda encore ce qui lui manquait.

 

« Lait c'est fait, steak haché fait, beurre fait, lessive fait, carottes fait, pommes fait, jus de fruit fait (blablabla hahaha) Il ne me manque plus que le pain. »

 

« Et les Pocky... »

 

Kimishita sursauta, il ne s'était pas rendus compte qu'il parlait à voix haute en encore moins que cet idiot était encore là !!

 

« Rentre chez toi ! »

 

« Non ! Je m'ennuie... »

 

« Tu n'as qu'a faire tes devoirs, tu t'ennuiera moins. »

 

« Putain t'es vraiment un- EH oh où tu vas ! »

 

 _Il peut pas me lâcher deux putains de minutes !_ Songea Kimishita en prenant le pain et en se dirigeant vers les caisses. Il entendait l'autre idiot qui le suivait avec ses lourds pas d'éléphant.

Il posa tous ses articles pour que la caissière puisse les scanner. Une fois qu'il pensait être tranquille, il vit un paquet rouge... ce putain de paquet de Pocky....Il va le tuer....

 

« Kiichi... » Dit il de manière assez froide « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça..... »

 

« C'est pour moi »

 

« Alors dans ce cas met le avec avec tes putains d'articles ! »

 

« J'ai que ça, et puis fait cette faveur au héros de l'équipe »

 

« Je vais te tuer..... »

 

« Cela vous fera 4 052,41 yens s'il vous plaît »

 

Il tourna la tête rapidement. _Putain...Ce bâtard a réussi à me faire regarder ailleurs pour qu'elle puisse scanner le Pocky...._ Il souffla... Il fouilla ses poches et sorti son portefeuille pour payer mais une carte passa devant lui avant. Kiichi tendait sa propre carte de crédit. Le BIP du scanne de carte par Wifi  lui indiqua qu'il était trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit.

 

« Prend ton sac, Abruti » Dit Kiichi en prenant son paquet de pocky et le pack de lait.

 

Kimishita sorti de sa rêverie et prit le sac déjà fait par la caissière était en évidence sur le côté.

 

« Vous êtes en couple » Demanda-t-elle les yeux rêveur

 

« Qui voudrait sortir avec cet imbécile.. »

 

« TOI » Cria Kiichi de l'autre bout.

 

Kimishita rougit et commença à partir

 

« Bonne soirée » Dit-elle en riant

 

Un « Vous aussi » sorti doucement

 

Devant le magasin, il attrapa le col du grand.

 

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! »

 

« Fait quoi? » Répondit-t-il

 

« Fait pas genre ! Pourquoi t'as payé ! Et puis donne moi ce pack de lait ! »

 

Ooshiba souleva le pack et ria de la tête que tira le brun. Brun qui souffla et partis en direction de la maison.

 

« Tu part sans ton lait? »

 

« Je sais très bien que tu vas me suivre... »

 

Il l'entendit rire derrière lui suivit par des pas. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un idiot pareil qui me colle aux pattes..._

 

 

Une fois arrivé, son père, qui l'avait vus venir, prit le pack de lait et le sac, puis partis pour tout ranger. 5 minutes après il revint.

 

« Je reviens ce soir vers 23 heures, » Commença Kimishita-San « tu pourra fermer la boutique à 20 heures, à ce soir. Au revoir Ooshiba-Kun. »

 

Après un bref signe de la main du grand, il partit. Kimishita s'installa au bureau et sortis des livres de cours. Il allait se mettre au boulot quand un paquet tomba devant lui.

 

« Je croyais que c'était pour toi ces Pockys.... » Demanda Kimishita

 

« T'en avais envie, alors je les ai pris.. T'as pas à te priver.. » Répondit le roux « Et puis ça me fait plaisir... » Marmonna t-il

 

Le brun souffla mais ouvrit quand même le paquet.

 

« Rentre chez toi. »

 

« Non... »

 

« Kiichi rentre chez toi aller ! Ou c'est moi qui te sors ! »

 

« Non ! Et puis je suis un client alors tu peux pas me foutre à la porte » Dit-il fièrement

 

« Tu veux parier.... Oh et puis merde, fait ce que tu veux... »

 

Ooshiba, qui avait gagné, s'assit sur le bureau et regarda son petit-ami faire ses devoirs, un Pocky en bouche. Le roux, qui était plutôt pervers, fit tomber un stylo du bureau.

 

« Oups... » Dit-il avec un sourire

 

« Oups mon cul !! Connard ! »

 

Le brun se leva, repris un Pocky pour la route (petite route lmao) et contourna le bureau pour ramasser le stylo mais Ooshiba le fit se relever et le regarda dans les yeux.

 

« Qu'est ce que tu veux.. » Demanda le brun, Pocky en bouche.

 

Ooshiba regarda les lèvres du plus petit, puis il s'approcha et prit l'autre bout en bouche.

 

« O-Oi ! »

 

Ooshiba mangea tout le Pocky d'un coup et prit possession des lèvres de Kimishita. L'autre essaya de se dégager.

 

« Oi, idiot qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

 

« La ferme et savoure. » Répondit Ooshiba de manière amoureuse.

 

Kimishita rougit. Certes il était souvent énervé, il disputait et grondait sans cesse le roux, mais contre cette expression et cette voix, il ne pouvait rien faire. Donc il laissa le grand reprendre possession de ses lèvres et dégusta le goût sucré du Pocky d'avant sur la langue du roux. Ooshiba l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua contre le bureau, faisant gémir Kimishita de surprise.

 

« K-Kiichi...Attend... » Gémit Kimishita à bout de souffle.

 

« Juste un peu plus....S'il te plaît.... » Supplia-t-il.

 

Kimishita le regarda dans les yeux et le ré-embrassa. Ooshiba le fit monter sur le bureau sans le lâcher et se mit entre ses jambes. Pour une fois de la journée, Kimishita ne pensa plus à rien, il se détendit et le laissa complètement faire, comme pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils le font. Kimishita est fort en caractère, mais avec Ooshiba, il lui arrive de lui laisser les rennes. Ooshiba mordilla le cou de son partenaire, partenaire qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il sentis tout son corps électrifier et il tira les cheveux d'Ooshiba, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Ils devaient s'arrêter là, ils devaient s'arrêter car sinon ils allaient le faire dans le magasin et il était hors de question. Mais il ne trouva pas le force de le repousser. Une fois qu'Ooshiba commence, il sait qu'il ne résiste pas. Le roux descendit à sa clavicule et la lécha.

 

« Kiichi... » Souffla-t-il « Kii... »

 

« Ahem.. Bonsoir... »

 

Kimishita repoussa Ooshiba aussi vite et fort qu'une balle de révolver et le roux se retrouva cul à terre. Il y avait un client...Et Kimishita ne l'avait pas entendu... Oh mon dieu.... Il s'essuya la bouche de la main, rouge, et essaya de paraître au moins un peu 'professionnel'.. Quoi que maintenant c'était un peu dur, vus que le client avait vus une scène assez...inattendu...

« Que..Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur..? » Dit-il mal assuré

 

Kiichi se releva et regarda son amant, outré d'être poussé ainsi. Le client voulu rire mais il se retint

 

« J'aimerais que vous me conseillez sur quelque chose. » Sourit l'homme.

 

« Je vous écoute »

 

 

 

 

 

Une fois le client partis, Kimishita s'assit et mit sa tête dans ses bras, couché sur le bureau.

 

« C'est de ta faute Kiichi... »

 

« Il m'a semblait que tu n'étais pas contre.... Tu as même bien aimé, non..? »

 

« Ngh.... » Maugréa Kimishita

 

Il y eu un silence puis Ooshiba grogna, faisant lever les yeux le brun.

 

« En plus tu m'a pété le cul en me poussant comme un bœuf... » Grogna le roux en se frottant le derrière.

 

Kimishita leva les yeux au ciel et ressorti ses livres afin de faire ses devoirs. Il regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était 19 heures 30, il devrait bientôt fermer la boutique et manger mais d'abord il devait finir ses devoirs, chose que pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de faire. Ooshiba lui était de nouveau assis sur le bureau et chantonnait une chanson absurde... Kimishita ferma les yeux

 

« Ferme-la et rentre chez toi !! » Dit-il en essayant de se concentrer sur les livres de cours devant lui

 

« C'est ici chez moi » Répondit le grand en le regardant.

 

Kimishita soupira et prit un autre Pocky et le tendit au grand qui le prit, le mis en bouche et s'approcha, bouche en avant. Kimishita tiqua des sourcils.

 

« Mange le tout seul ! » Râla le petit. « Pas deux fois ! »

 

Ooshiba se recula et commença à le manger tout seul en boudant.

 

« Ce que tu peux être chiant !! » cria Kimishita qui se leva rapidement et mangea la fin du Pocky avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

 

« T'es content maintenant ! »

 

« Très ! » Sourit Ooshiba content d'avoir eu se qu'il voulait, comme d'habitude.

 

« Maintenant rentre chez toi ! »

 

« D'accord mais avant... »

 

Il se pencha et re-captura les lèvres du brun, doucement mais passionnément. Kimishita ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kiichi. Il aimait ses baisés. Il l'aimait juste. Il aimait cet imbécile. Il donna fin au baiser et mit son nez dans son col. Ooshiba recula mais Kimishita le retint.

 

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je partes. » Demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

 

« T'as envie de quoi...? »

 

Ooshiba le regarda avec envie mais Kimishita lui donna un petite tape sur le crâne.

 

« A manger idiot ! Et me répond pas moi ! » Il ferma les yeux et les ré-ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

 

Ooshiba savait que le père de Kimishita ne finissait jamais aussi tard d'habitude et que Kimishita, aussi fort il était, il détestait manger seul. Et se sentir seul. C'est

pourquoi Ooshiba tenait à rester.

 

« Je..Je veux que tu reste..J'aime pas rester seu-- »

 

« Du steak ! » Le coupa le roux en riant puis il le serra dans ses bras, surprenant Kimishita. « Je comptais pas te laisser seul de toute façon.. Je voulais rester depuis le début pour pas te laisser seul...Je t'aime Atsushi. »

 

Kimishita rougit et se retourna en croisant les bras, dos au roux.

 

« La ferme gros idiot ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! »

 

Ooshiba ria et l'enlaça par derrière. _Non vraiment qui m'a refiler un idiot pareil !! repensa Kimishita_ mais pour rien au monde il le laisserai partir.

 

 

 

 

 

Plus tard dans la soirée, le père de Kimishita rentra et monta à l'étage pour voir son fils. Il le trouva dans sa chambre, dans son lit avec Ooshiba, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kiichi la tête sur le torse du brun, les bras enroulés à sa taille, Atsushi une main dans les cheveux du roux, l'autre dans une main du grand. Le père sourit devant l'image et ferma la porte. Il était au courant que son fils était gay (depuis qu'il les avaient surpris en plein acte) et il était content que son fils est trouvé son bonheur avec ce garçon et pour rien au monde il l'empêcherais de faire ce qu'il aime. Car après tout, ne serais-ce pas la réaction de tout parents envers leurs enfants?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kimishita walked through the aisles of the supermarket. He was very tired by the day he had today ... Between training that lasts longer than usual, the courses .. and again he had his homework and keep the store ...

  
 But he had promised his father to do some shopping on his way out of high school before taking over from the store to let his father go on his second evening job so that he could round off the end of the month.  
They always were a bit poor, but not poor enough to be out on the street. His father did everything for his son and did not want him to stop football, something his son loves more than anything. Kimishita smiled, still remembering the time he had asked his father if he could stop the football so he could make less money out of his father but he had to bawl out by saying to stop saying nonsense, And that he did not have to stop what he liked to do because he did not have enough money.

  
His father was like that, he always made his son pass before him and always paid attention to what he lacked nothing.  
Kimishita, the barely-filled bag, looked at a packet of Pocky with envy. His father had told him to take whatever he wanted, but Kimishita looked away and started to head for the milk bottles.  
No sooner had he made ten steps than an object struck his head and fell to the ground in a little noise. He turned to see what it was and saw Pocky's package he'd seen there was not even 2 minutes.

 

"Take it, asshole."

 

He raised his eyes and came in contact with Sapphire-colored eyes, those eyes he knew by heart and whom he loved (although he never confessed)

 

"What are you doing here, Kiichi?" Kimishita asked, stooping to pick up the box, "What the hell is that?"

 

"I asked your father where you were and he told me you were doing some shopping, so I came," he said looking at the shelves.

 

"You do not see me a quarter of an hour and you panic and want to see me again ..."

 

" Shut up ! "He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

 

Kimishita blow, "What the hell is that?" "Pointing to the box.

 

" Pockys"

 

"I know you idiot! He stood the nose stop "why you give me .. no no threw me by the face! "

 

"Technically it's not the face, it's the sku-"

 

" Shut up ! And answer .. no need to make believe that you are intelligent ... "

 

"Asshole.... You want them then take the"

 

" No ! He rested them and went back to the milk.

 

He heard the roux screaming behind, but he did not turn. He took a six pack of milk and looked again at what was missing.

 

"Milk it's done, made of chopped steak, butter made, laundry made, carrots made, apples made, fruit juice done (blablabla hahaha) I miss more than bread. "

 

"And the Pocky ..."

 

Kimishita jumped, he had not realized that he was speaking aloud even less that this idiot was still there !!

 

" Go home ! "

 

" No ! I am bored... "

 

"You have only to do your homework, you will be less bored. "

 

"Fuck you're a real- EH where you're going!" "

 

He can not let go of two fucking minutes! Songea Kimishita taking the bread and heading for the crates. He heard the other idiot who followed him with his heavy elephant steps.  
He put down all his articles so that the cashier could scan them. Once he thought he was quiet, he saw a red pack ... that fucking packet of Pocky .... He's gonna kill him ....

 

"Kiichi ..." He said coldly "What is that ....."

 

" It's for me "

 

"Then in this case puts it with with your fucking articles!" "

 

"I have just that, and then do this favor to the team hero"

 

" I'm going to kill you..... "

 

"That will make you 4,052.41 yen please"

 

He turned his head quickly. Damn ... That bastard managed to make me look elsewhere so she could scan the Pocky .... He blew ... He fumbled his pockets and pulled out his wallet to pay but a card passed in front of him. Kiichi held out his own credit card. The BIP of the card scan by Wifi told him it was too late to say anything.

 

"Take your bag, jerk," said Kiichi, taking his pack of pocky and the pack of milk.

 

Kimishita emerged from her reverie and took the bag already made by the cashier was prominently on the side.

 

"You're a couple" she asked dreamy eyes

 

"Who would want to go out with this fool."

 

"YOU," shouted Kiichi from the other end.

 

Kimishita blushed and started from

 

"Good evening," she laughed.

 

A "You also" gently pulled out

 

In front of the store, he grabbed the collar of the big one.

 

" Why did you do that ! "

 

" Do what? He replied

 

"Does not matter! Why did you pay? And then give me that pack of milk! "

 

Ooshiba lifted the pack and laughed at the head that the brown pulled. Brun who blew and left in the direction of the house.

 

"You're leaving without your milk?" "

 

"I know you're going to follow me ..."

 

He heard her laugh behind him, followed by footsteps. What have I done to deserve such a fool who sticks to my legs ...

 

 

  
Once arrived, his father, who had seen him come, took the milk pack and the bag, then left to put everything away. 5 minutes later he returned.

 

"I'm coming back tonight at about 11 pm," Kimishita-San said. "You can close the shop at 8 pm tonight. Goodbye Ooshiba-Kun. "

 

After a brief sign from the big hand, he left. Kimishita moved to the office and took out the textbooks. He would go to work when a package fell in front of him.

 

"I thought it was for you these Pockys ..." Kimishita asked

 

"You wanted to, so I took them. You do not have to deprive yourself." The redhead replied, "And then it pleases me ..." he mumbled

 

The brown blew but opened the package.

 

" Go home. "

 

" No... "

 

"Kiichi goes home to go!" Or I'm the one who comes out! "

 

" No ! And then I'm a customer so you can not give me a fuck out the door, "he said proudly

 

"You wanna bet ... Oh and then shit, do what you want ..."

 

Ooshiba, who had won, sat on the desk and watched his boyfriend do his homework, a Pocky in the mouth. The roux, who was rather perverse, dropped a pen from the desk.

 

"Oops ..." he said with a smile

 

"Oops my ass !! Bitch! "

 

The brown stood up, picked up a Pocky for the road (small road lmao) and walked around the desk to pick up the pen but Ooshiba made him stand up and looked him in the eye.

 

"What do you want?" Asked the brown, Pocky in mouth.

 

Ooshiba looked at the lips of the little one, then he approached and took the other end in the mouth.

 

"O-Oi! "

 

Ooshiba ate the whole Pocky at once and took possession of Kimishita's lips. The other tried to disengage.

 

"Oi, you idiot what you do! "

 

"Shut up and savor. Ooshiba replied lovingly.

 

Kimishita blushed. Of course he was often angry, he was constantly quarreling and scolding the roux, but against that expression and voice he could do nothing. So he let the big take possession of his lips and tasted the sweet taste of the Pocky forward on the tongue of the roux. Ooshiba grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the desk, making Kimishita moan in surprise.

 

"K-Kiichi ... Wait ..." Kimishita moaned out of breath.

 

"Just a little more .... Please ..." he pleaded.

 

Kimishita looked him in the eyes and kissed him again. Ooshiba made him climb onto the desk without letting go and sank between his legs. For once in the day, Kimishita no longer thought of anything, he relaxed and let him completely do, as practically every time they do. Kimishita is strong in character, but with Ooshiba, he sometimes leaves her the reindeer. Ooshiba nibbled at the neck of her partner, who threw her head back under the pleasure. He felt his whole body electrify and he pulled Ooshiba's hair, without hurting him. They had to stop there, they had to stop because otherwise they were going to do it in the store and it was out of the question. But he did not find the strength to push him away. Once Ooshiba starts, he knows he can not resist. The redhead descended to his collarbone and licked it.

 

"Kiichi ..." He breathed "Kii ..."

 

«Ahem .. Good evening ...»

 

Kimishita pushed Ooshiba back as fast and strong as a revolver ball and the redhead fell to the ground. There was a customer ... And Kimishita had not heard it ... Oh my god .... He wiped his mouth, red, and tried to appear at least a bit 'professional'. .What now it was a bit hard, seen as the customer had seen a pretty ... unexpected scene ...

 

"What .. What can I do for you sir ...? He said insufficiently

 

Kiichi stood up and looked at her lover, outraged at being pushed thus. The client wanted to laugh but he held back

 

"I'd like you to advise me on something. The man smiled.

 

"I am listening to you"

 

 

 

Once the client left, Kimishita sat down and put her head in her arms, lying on the desk.

 

"It's your fault Kiichi ..."

 

"It seemed to me that you were not against .... You even liked, no ..? "

 

"Ngh ...." Mugged Kimishita

 

There was a silence, then Ooshiba groaned, raising the brown eyes.

 

"Besides, you fucked my ass by pushing me like an ox ..." growled the redhead rubbing his behind.

 

Kimishita rolled her eyes and pulled out her books to do her homework. He looked at his phone and saw that it was 7:30 pm, he should soon close the shop and eat but first he had to finish his homework, something for once he did not want to do. Ooshiba was sitting on the desk again and singing an absurd song ... Kimishita closed her eyes

 

"Close it and go home!" "He said trying to concentrate on the textbooks before him

 

"It's here in my house," replied the high, looking at him.

 

Kimishita sighed and took another Pocky and handed it to the big one who took it, put it in the mouth and approached, mouth forward. Kimishita tickled her eyebrows.

 

"Eat all alone!" Groaned the little one. "Not twice! "

 

Ooshiba drew back and began to eat him alone, sulking.

 

"What you can be boring !! Shouted Kimishita, who got up quickly and ate the end of the Pocky before kissing him quickly.

 

"You're happy now!" "

 

"Very! Ooshiba smiled glad to have had what he wanted, as usual.

 

"Now go home!" "

 

"Okay but before ..."

 

He leaned over and re-captured the lips of the brown, gently but passionately. Kimishita closed her eyes and put her arms around Kiichi's neck. He loved his kisses. He just loved her. He loved this imbecile. He put an end to the kiss and put his nose in his collar. Ooshiba stepped back but Kimishita held him back.

 

"I thought you wanted me to go. He asked a little lost.

 

"You want what ...? "

 

Ooshiba looked at him enviously but Kimishita gave him a pat on the skull.

 

"To eat idiot! And do not answer 'me' ! He closed his eyes and opened them again a few seconds later.

 

Ooshiba knew that Kimishita's father never finished as usual late and that Kimishita, as strong as he was, hated eating alone. And feel alone. This is why Ooshiba wanted to stay.

 

"I ... I want you to stay..I do not like to stay alo-"

 

"Steak!" The red-haired man snorted, laughing, then he hugged him, surprising Kimishita. "I was not going to leave you alone anyway .. I wanted to stay from the beginning to not leave you alone ... I love you Atsushi. "

 

Kimishita blushed and turned, crossing her arms, back to the red.

 

"The big fat fool!" Stop talking bullshit! "

 

Ooshiba laughed and hugged him from behind. Not really that I have a similar idiot !! Kimishita thought, but for nothing in the world he would let him go.

 

 

 

 

Later in the evening, Kimishita's father came in and went upstairs to see her son. He found him in his room, in his bed with Ooshiba, in the arms of one another. Kiichi's head on the brown's chest, arms wrapped at his waist, Atsushi a hand in the red hair, the other in a big hand. The father smiled at the image and closed the door. He was aware that his son was gay (since he had surprised them in full act) and he was glad that his son found his happiness with this boy and for nothing in the world he would stop him from doing what he love. For after all, would it not be the reaction of all parents to their children?


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noël version ShibaKimi, qu'est ce que ça donne?
> 
> The Christmas version ShibaKimi, what does it give?

_24 Décembre, 18h30_

 

Kimishita Atsushi était assis derrière le bureau du magasin familial. Ce soir, son père et lui avait beaucoup de monde, étant la veille de Noël, beaucoup venaient acheter des cadeaux de dernières minutes pour leurs enfants sportifs. Il venait de finir avec 3 clients d'affilé. Son père lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement. Atsushi tapotait le bureau du bout de ses doigts puis il sortis son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier l'heure. 18h35.... il avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité....et pourtant ça ne faisait que 2 heures, son père lui avait laissé sa journée de repos tranquille mais il l'avait appelé à 16 heures pour que son fils vienne l'aider un peu et comme Kimishita ne faisait rien, il avait accepter, voulant aider son père. Au moment où il pensait à ranger son portable, il reçut un message. Un message d'Ooshiba plus précisément.Il l'ouvrit.

**[18h37] <Baka Kiichi>: Vient just devan le cafe 'blues' sur le murer. Je t'atten a 20h pour feter noël**

Kimishita leva les yeux vers le ciel après avoir vu l'écriture d'Ooshiba .  _"Écris comme il faut bordel !"_ se dit il intérieurement.. Puis il se concentra sur le message. Un rendez-vous?  Il regarda l'heure et répondit.

**[18h39] J'ai du monde. Et puis fais un effort.. Écris comme il faut !**

La réponse arriva aussitôt

**[18h39] <Baka Kiichi> : M'en fous ! Vien !**

Il claque sa langue sur son palais .. Il veux jouer? Très bien.

**[18h40] Tant que tu n'auras pas écrit comme il faut, je ne viendrai pas..**

Il pose son téléphone et s'occupe du client qui venait de lui faire face. L'homme partis assez vite et Kiichi n'avait toujours pas répondu.. Il s'est vexé ? D'un coup, son téléphone vibra, le surprenant.

**[18h46] <Baka Kiichi> Et maintenant que j'ai bien écris tu viens? **

Kimishita était surpris. Il l'avait vraiment fait.. Enfin, il avait juste activé le correcteur automatique. Il veut vraiment qu'il y aille... Il soupira et répondit avant de s'occuper d'un autre client. 

**[18h48] J'ai beaucoup de monde, les clients s'enchaînent.. Je ne vais pas les sortir de la boutique et fermer les portes devant leur nez!**

 L'autre répondit rapidement.

**[18h48] <Baka Kiichi> Si...**

 Kimishita grogna devant son imbécillité. 

**[18h49] Espèce d'abruti... Et puis de toute façon, je n'aime pas ces fêtes et surtout Noël..**

**[18h49] <Baka Kiichi> Allez. Viens passer Noël avec moi..S'il te plaît Atsushi...**

Il soupira doucement... Ce crétin savait y faire.. Il savait que le brun ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie d'aider son prochain... Lorsque celui-ci faisait preuve de politesse bien sur... 

**[18h50] Je vais voir... Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je vienne à l'heure...**

**[18h50] <Baka Kiichi> ^_^**

Ce simple smiley montrait que Kiichi avait gagné... Et qu'il était assez heureux pour sans doute sauter de joie... Kimishita posa son portable, pensant que la conversation venait de se finir mais à peine deux minutes après, l'écran de son téléphone se ralluma. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de le prendre afin de le lire bien comme il faut.

 

**[18h52] <Baka Kiichi> Tu te couvriras bien, il fait froid dehors. **

Kimishita resta bloqué deux secondes avant de répondre.

**[18h53] Qui es tu Kiichi, ma mère?**

**[18h53] <Baka Kiichi> Ta gueule et couvres toi.**

 

Cette fois-ci, il posa son téléphone, la conversation close, véritablement close. Kiichi protecteur, c'est drôle quand on y pense et pourtant, ce n'est pas si étonnant. 

 

**\--------------------------------**

 

_24 Décembre, 21 heures_

 

La neige tombait silencieusement sur la ville animée par les activités de ses occupants. Assis sur un muret, Ooshiba, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir, une écharpe grise et d'un pantalon tout aussi gris,  regardait son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Il grogna légèrement et allait pour envoyer un message mais des bruits de pas marchant dans sa direction l'empêchèrent d'ouvrir l'application. Il leva les yeux et vit Kimishita arriver lentement vers lui, avec son éternel manteau violet et un pantalon bleu ciel. Ooshiba était heureux de le revoir, vraiment heureux, mais, il prit une mine boudeuse et moitié énervé.

 

"T'es en retard...." Lui reprocha Ooshiba. 

Kimishita arrivait, les mains dans les poches "La ferme.  Je t'es déjà dit qu'on avait du monde ce soir au magasin! Et puis..." Il regarda ailleurs  "Je n'aime pas les fêtes comme Noël... je te l'es déjà dit...."

"Peut être mais ça fait attends.. Une heure et demie que je t'attends sous la neige... je vais avoir un rhume par ta faute.." Dit Ooshiba d'une mine boudeuse.

"Eh Oh ! Je t'avais dit que je ne viendrais pas à l'heure car on avait du monde ! C'est toi le plus con d'être venu pile dans les temps !" Il avait élevé la voix mais il se calma et réfléchis "Et comment ça une heure et demie? Tu sais plus compter.. ça fait une heure c'est tout.."

"Non ! Une heure et demie ! je suis venue à 19h30 car j'étais trop pressé."

 "....Tu vois c'est toi le plus con !! Ça te servait à quoi de venir 30 minutes à l'avance si tu savais que je ne viendrais pas à l'heure !" Kimishita se massa les tempes "Tu es vraiment un idiot fini..."  

Ooshiba le regardait sans rien dire, ne sachant pas quoi dire de toute façon.. Puis son regard se dirigea vers le cou de son partenaire, fronçant les sourcils. "Écharpe..." Il avait presque chuchoté ce mot, comme s'il le disait à lui-même, mais le regard qu'il avait donné à Kimishita montrait qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

 "T'as dit quoi? Écharpe ?" 

Le roux hocha une seule fois la tête de haut en bas et se mit à parler plus fort, à la limite de la réprimande.

"Je t'avais dit par message de venir couvert et toi tu viens sans écharpe ! Par ce temps !"

Kimishita ne réagit pas tout de suite, le temps de bien comprendre ce que le grand venait de lui dire. Puis une fois qu'il eut bien emmagasiné toutes les informations, il fronça les sourcils et lui répondit sur le même ton. "Tu me casses les couilles avec tes préventions de venir bien couvert ! J'en ai pas d'écharpes ! Je ne vais pas en tricoter une, là tout de suite !!"

Le brun croisa ses bras, se retourna, montrant son dos à son partenaire et tapa du pied, énervé. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une couche chaude et douce envelopper son cou, il fit volte-face et se retrouva devant le roux, la gorge à nue. "Qu'est ce que tu.." Commença Kimishita.

"Je tiens pas à ce que tu chope la crève..."

"Idiot ! C'est toi qui a dit il y a une minute que tu ne voulais pas attraper froid a cause de moi ! Alors reprends la !" Il commença à l'enlever mais Ooshiba stoppa son mouvement en lui tenant les poignets. "Lâche moi ! Quand tu es malade toi tu es chiant ! Alors reprends la !!"

"Non..." Un silence s'installa entre eux. Puis un éclair passa dans les yeux du plus grand, un éclair que Le brun n'aimait pas spécialement.. Cela voulait dire que le roux avait une idée. Ooshiba qui avait toujours les poignets de Kimishita dans ses mains, les serra un peu plus et le tira "Viens !" Dit-il avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans la ville.

 

Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique de vêtement où Kimishita n'aurait jamais pus se permettre d'aller, pour cause... Tout était beaucoup trop cher pour lui.. Mais Ooshiba entra à l'intérieur, d'un pas assuré, traînant le brun derrière lui.

"Kiichi pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici? 

Ooshiba ne répondit pas et continua sa traversée jusqu'à arriver à son but. Il s'arrêta devant un rayon spécialisé dans l'écharpe. Écharpe de luxe bien sûr.. Le roux se retourna vers le plus petit et dit avec un sourire "Voici ton cadeau de Noël ! Maintenant choisis celui que tu veux !"

Kimishita avait la mâchoire qui touchait presque le sol. "Tu es fou ! Tu as vu le prix de ces... Trucs !!"

"Ça s'appelle des _écharpes_." Kimishita le regarda, l'air semi énervé, semi mal à l'aise d'être dans un tel endroit. "Quoi?.. Mais QUOI !" Le brun détourna le regard.

"Allons nous-en.."

"Nope...Avant, tu choisi une écharpe." Ooshiba semblait vouloir à tout prix lui en acheter une.

"Allons ailleurs alors... C'est trop cher là... Et puis je t'ai rien demandé !"

"Allez ! Ça sera mon cadeau pour toi." 

Le grand le regardait dans les yeux. Et Kimishita finit par craquer..

"Très bien...." Il chercha sérieusement... Une écharpe qui était moins cher que les autres.

"Et tâche de ne pas en prendre une pas cher.. Je te connais.." Dit Ooshiba, sachant très bien ce a quoi le brun pensait.

 

Kimishita finit par prendre un écharpe noir uni (Même Ooshiba était étonné qu'il est choisi un vêtement de couleur NORMAL !) qui coûtait quand même trop cher pour lui... Comment pouvait-on faire des vêtements aussi cher !! 

Une fois à l'extérieur, Ooshiba insista pour que ce soit lui qui lui mette l'écharpe. "Je peux me la mettre seul.." Lui avait dit le brun mais il ne voulait rien entendre. L'écharpe bien mise, Kimishita dû quand même avouer qu'elle était chaude et douce et compris d'où venait la qualité des vêtements du grand.

"Voilà, comme ça aucun de nous aura froid." Sourit le grand "Et puis.." Il rougis légèrement. "Ça me fait plaisir de t'acheter un cadeau.. Et ça m'aurait fais chier que tu attrape froid par ma faute.."

Kiichi mignon?? Non impossible.. Pas ce mec égoïste, égocentrique, exigeant... Et pourtant.. Kimishita le trouvait mignon... Merde Kiichi ! Il neige déjà assez ! D'un coup, Kimishita se senti un peu... mal à l'aise.. Kiichi lui avait offert un cadeau... Et lui n'avait rien... Alors il serra ses mains dans ses poches et dit d'une voix quand même assez assuré "A moi..."

"Hein?.." Ooshiba fut déconcerté "De quoi à toi?"

"Cadeau..." Essaya le brun.

"...Hein?! Cadeau??"

 _Tu le fais exprès... Non... Tu es juste idiot..._ "A moi de t'offrir un cadeau !"  _Andouille !!_

"Mais je... Je t'ai pas offert cette écharpe pour que tu me rendes la pareille !" Gueula Ooshiba

"Je sais crétin !!" Il se calma "Je veux juste... Te faire plaisir.. aussi.."

"Donc l'écharpe t'a fais plaisir" Sourit Ooshiba

"Bah... Oui.." Rougit Kimishita "Alors.. Maintenant dit moi ce que tu veux.."

Le grand le regarda avant de lui prendre la main en souriant. "Ce qui me fais plaisir, c'est d'être avec toi Atsushi."

Comment rendre un Kimishita Atsushi muet et rouge comme une tomate? Comme ça...

 

Les amoureux marchèrent, main dans la main, sans un bruit à travers la ville. Tout était si calme et paisible. 

"Maman ! Maman ! Il arrive quand le feu d'arfitice !" Cria un petit garçon à côté d'eux.

"Bientôt, bientôt."Rit sa mère "Et c'est feu D'artifice mon ange."

La femme sourit à nos deux amoureux avant de partir en direction de la grande place ou allait se dérouler le feu. Atsushi quand à lui, continuait de cogiter pour trouver un cadeau à Kiichi. Il tenait à lui offrir un cadeau, c'était Noël après tout non?! Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant un grand sapin bien habillé de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, clignotant dans le soir d'hiver attendant que les feux retentissent. Tout à coup, son regard se porta sur une petite boutique qu'il appréciait beaucoup, tenu par un ami de la famille. Il lâcha doucement la main de son amant.

"Attends moi là deux secondes Kiichi, je dois voir quelque chose."

"Hein? Qu'est ce que tu veux voir?" Demanda le roux

"Attends moi là, tu verra" Lui repondit Kimishita 

Le brun entra dans la boutique, salua le vendeur qu'il connaissait bien et se mit à la recherche d'un objet. Il lui semblait avoir vu un objet l'autre jour, un objet susceptible de plaire à Kiichi. Et lorsqu'il le trouva, il sourit et n'hésita pas une seconde à le prendre. Et pour faire l'effet surprise, il demanda à l'homme de le mettre dans un sac à cadeau. Une fois fait, il le remercia et sortit du magasin pour rejoindre Kiichi qui s'était mis contre un mur à peine plus loin. Dès qu'il le vit, il se décolla de celui-ci et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?" Lui demanda-t-il

"Ouais. Et tiens, c'est pour toi." Répondit le brun en lui tendant le petit sac. "Joyeux Noël."

Ooshiba sembla perdu "pour moi? Mais c'est quoi?"

"Bah ouvres le, idiot" Il le dit sans une once de méchanceté. 

Alors le roux l'ouvrit et le prit doucement dans sa main et resta bloqué.... Ooshiba venait de se déconnecter... Il était littéralement subjugué par la petite boule qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'un petite boule à neige, avec a l'intérieur des petits poissons tropicaux... Ce qu'Ooshiba aimait plus que tout.

"L'autre jour, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi, et en revoyant le magasin, je me suis dit que j'allais te le prendre." Dit le brun en regardant le sol "C'est pas grand chose. Et c'est clairement beaucoup moins cher que l'écharpe mais... Je tenais à t'offrir quelque chose et... enfin... j'espère que ça te plaît.."

Le roux ne dit rien.  _C'est surement pourris comme cadeau et il ose pas le dire.._ Il leva lentement la tête pour le voir, et à peine eut il levé les yeux, il vit Ooshiba se jeter à son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

"C'est magnifique Atsushi ! Merci !"

Ooshiba prit possession de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa d'un baisé passionné et langoureux en le rapprochant au maximum de lui, le tenant par les hanches, Les mains de Kimishita autour du cou du plus grand. Au même moment, le feu d'artifice commença, transformant le ciel noir en ciel coloré de toutes sortes de couleurs.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, leur front collés, reprenant leurs souffle. Puis Ooshiba lui dit d'une voix amoureuse "Joyeux Noël Atsushi. Je t'aime."

Puis il repris possession de ses lèvres, l'embrassant encore plus passionnément et amoureusement sous le bruit assourdissant des feux et le silence de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus fort, en même temps que celle de la boule à neige dans la main du roux. Oui, c'était vraiment un bon et joyeux Noël. Le meilleur de tous.

 

 

 

 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

_24 December, 6:30 pm._

 

Kimishita Atsushi was sitting behind the desk of family shop. This evening, his father and him have a lot of people, being christmas eve, a lot come buy last minutes gifts for their sports children . He had just finished with three clients in a row. 

His father addressed him a little smile of encourage. Atsushi tapped the desk with his fingers and then pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 6:35 p.m.... He had an impress to be there since an eternity... And yet, it was only two hours, his father had left his day of quiet, but he had called him at 4 pm so that his son came to help him a little, and like Kimishita was did nothing, he had accepted, wanting to help his father. When he thought of storing his cell phone, he received a message. A message of Ooshiba more precisely. He opened it.

**[6:37pm] <Baka Kiichi> : come me just front the cofee 'blues' on the little wall. I'll wait u at 20h 4 celebrat xmas**

Kimishita looked up at the sky after seeing Ooshiba's writing. _«Write right, damn!»_ He said inside himself. Then he has concentrated on the message. A appointment ? He looked the hour and aswered.

**[6:39pm] I have a lot of people. And then does an effort.... Write right !**

The answer arrives immediately.

**[6:39pm] <Baka Kiichi> Dunno care ! Come ! **

He clicked his tongue on his palate. You want to play ? Very good..

**[6:40pm] As long as you do not write properly, I will not come...**

He puts down his phone and takes care of the client who had just faced him. The man leaved pretty quickly and Kiichi still had not responded... He was upset ? Suddenly, his phone vibrated, surprising him.

**[6:46pm] <Baka Kiichi> And now than I write right you come ?**

Kimishita was surprised. He really did it … Finally, he did just activate the automatic corrector. He really wants him to go... He sighed and answered before caring for another customer.

**[6:48pm] I have a lot of people, customers follow one another.. I'm not going to put them out the shop and close the doors in front of their noses!**

 

The other answered quickly.

**[6:48pm] <Baka Kiichi> If....**

Kimishita growled in front of his imbicility.

**[6:49pm] Such a moron... And anyway, I do not like these party and especially Christmas ...**

**[6:49pm] <Baka Kiichi> Come on. Come spend Christmas with me.. Please Atsushi ...**

He sighed softly ... This idiot knew how to do it. He knew that the brown couldn't resist the urge to helping other ... When this one showed politeness of course ...

**[6:50pm] I'll see ... But do not expect me to come on time ...**

**[6:50pm] <Baka Kiichi> ^ _ ^**

This simple smiley showed that Kiichi had won ... And that he was happy enough to probably jump for joy ... Kimishita posed his cell phone, thinking that the conversation had just ended but just two minutes later, the screen His phone turned on again. He took a quick glance before taking it to read it well.

 

 

**[6:52pm] <Baka Kiichi> You will cover well, it is cold outside.**

Kimishita stuck two seconds before answering.

**[6:53pm] Who are you Kiichi, my mother?**

**[6:53pm] <Baka Kiichi> Shut up and cover you.**

This time he put down his telephone, the conversation closed, really closed. Kiichi protector, it's funny when you think about it and yet, it's not that surprising.

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

_24 December, 9 pm_

 

The snow fell silently on the city, which was animated by the activities of the occupants. Sitting on a little wall, Ooshiba, dressed in a big black coat, a gray scarf and gray pants, was looking at his phone to check the time. He grunted slightly and went to send a message but footsteps walking in his direction prevented him from opening the application. He looked up and saw Kimishita coming slowly towards him, with his eternal purple coat and sky blue pants. Ooshiba was happy to see him again, really happy, but, he took a sulky and half-edgy look.

"You're late ..." Ooshiba reproached him.

Kimishita came in, his hands in his pockets "Shut up.. I told you we had a lot of people tonight at the store! And then ... "vHe looked elsewhere " I don't like parties like Christmas. I have already told you .... "

"Maybe but it's been, waiting ... An hour and a half I'm waiting for you in the snow ... I'll catch a cold by your fault .." Ooshiba said sulky.

"Oh, I told you I would not come on time because we had people, you're the most shithead to have come in time!" He raised his voice but he calmed down and thought, "How about an hour and a half? You don't know how to count ... it's been an hour that's all .."

"No, an hour and a half, I came at 7:30 pm because I was in a hurry."

 "... You see you're the most picky guy !!Why you came 30 minutes early if you knew I would not come on time!" Kimishita massaged her temples "You're a complete idiot ..."

Ooshiba looked at him without saying anything, not knowing what to say anyway .. Then his eyes went to his partner's neck, frowning. "Scarf ..." He almost whispered the word, as if he were saying it to himself, but the look he had given to Kimishita showed that he was waiting for an answer from him.

 "What did you say? Scarf?"

The redhead nodded his head up and down once and began to speak louder, at the limit of the reprimand.

"I told you by message to come covered and you come without a scarf! By this time!"

Kimishita did not react right away, just to understand what the tall man had just told her. Then, once he had properly stored all the information, he frowned and replied in the same tone. "You're breaking my balls with your prejudices to get well covered, I don't have any scarves, I'm not going to knit one, right now!"

The brown crossed his arms, turned, showing his back to his partner and tapped his foot, irritated. But when he felt a warm, soft layer wrap around his neck, he turned around and found himself in front of the roux, with his throat naked. "What are you ..." Kimishita began.

"I don't want you to catch the cold ..."

"Idiotic, it was you who said a minute ago that you did not want to catch cold because of me!" He started to remove it but Ooshiba stopped his movement by holding his wrists. "Let me , when you're sick, you're boring!"

"No ..." A silence settled between them. Then a flash of lightning flashed into the eyes of the tallest man, a lightning that Le brown did not particularly like. That meant that the roux had an idea. Ooshiba, who still had Kimishita's wrists in his hands, squeezed them a little more and pulled him "Come!" He said before taking her with him into the city.

 

 

They arrived in front of a clothes shop where Kimishita could never afford to go, for good reason ... Everything was way too expensive for him .. But Ooshiba stepped inside with a steady step, dragging the Brown behind him.

"Kiichi, why did you take me here?

Ooshiba did not answer and continued his crossing until he reached his goal. He stopped in front of a specialized department in the scarf. Deluxe scarf of course .. The redhead turned to the smallest and said with a smile "Here's your Christmas present! Now choose the one you want!"

Kimishita had her jaw almost touching the floor. "You're crazy! You've seen the price of these ... Stuff !!"

"It's called scarves." Kimishita looked at him, looking half annoyed, half uncomfortable at being in such a place. "What? .. But WHAT!" The brown looked away.

"Let's get out of here.."

"Nope ... Before you chose a scarf." Ooshiba seemed to want to buy one at all costs.

"Let's go elsewhere then ... It's too expensive there ... And then I asked you nothing!"

"Come on, this will be my gift for you."

The tall man looked him in the eye. And Kimishita ends up cracking ..

"Very well ...." He looked seriously ... A scarf that was cheaper than the others.

"And try not to take a cheap one .. I know you .." Ooshiba said, knowing very well what the brown was thinking.

 

Kimishita ends up taking a plain black scarf (Even Ooshiba was surprised that he was chosen a NORMAL colored garment!) That was still too expensive for him ... How could we make such expensive clothes !!

 

Once outside, Ooshiba insisted that it was he who put on his scarf. "I can put it on my own." He said the brown but he did not want to hear. The scarf well put, Kimishita had to confess that it was warm and soft and understood where the quality of the clothes of the great came from.

"So, none of us will be cold." Smiles the big "And then .." He blushed slightly. "It gives me pleasure to buy you a present .. And it would make me shit that you catch cold by my fault .."

Kiichi cute ?? Not impossible .. Not this selfish, egocentric, demanding guy ... And yet .. Kimishita thought him cute ... Shit Kiichi! It's already snowing enough! Suddenly, Kimishita felt a little ... uncomfortable .. Kiichi had offered him a gift ... And he had nothing ... Then he squeezed his hands in his pockets and said, A voice still quite assured "To my ..."

"Huh? .." Ooshiba was baffled "What's up with you?"

"Gift ..." Tried the brown.

"... Eh ?? Gift ??"

You do it on purpose ... No ... You're just silly ... "To my to offer you a gift!" twerp !!

"But I ... I did not offer you this scarf so that you can reciprocate me!" Gueula Ooshiba

"I know how fucking !!" He calmed down "I just want to ... Make you happy .. also .."

"So the scarf made you happy" Sourit Ooshiba

"well ... Yes .." Blushes Kimishita "So .. Now tell me what you want .."

The tall man looked at him before taking his hand, smiling. "What I like to do is be with you Atsushi."

How to make a Kimishita Atsushi mute and red like a tomato? Like that...

 

The lovers walked hand in hand, without a sound across the town. Everything was so quiet and peaceful.

"Mom, Mom, it happens when the firwok!" Shouted a little boy beside them.

"Soon, soon." Laughs his mother "And it's fireworks my angel."

The woman smiled at our two lovers before leaving in the direction of the main square where the fire was going to unfold. Atsushi, meanwhile, continued to cogitate to find a gift to Kiichi. He wanted to give her a gift, it was Christmas after all no ?! They had now arrived in front of a large fir tree well dressed in garlands of all colors, flashing in the winter evening waiting for the fires to ring. Suddenly, he looked at a little shop he liked very much, held by a friend of the family. He gently let go of his lover's hand.

"Wait for me two seconds Kiichi, I have to see something."

"What do you want to see?" Asked the redhead

"Wait for me, you will see," replied Kimishita

The brown came into the shop, greeted the salesman he knew well, and began looking for an object. It seemed to him to have seen an object the other day, an object likely to please Kiichi. And when he found it, he smiled and did not hesitate a second to take it. And to make the surprise effect, he asked the man to put it in a gift bag. Once done, he thanked him and went out of the store to join Kiichi who had set himself against a wall a little further. As soon as he saw him, he peeled off and approached him.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked him

"Yeah, and that's for you." The brown answered, handing her the little bag. "Merry Christmas."

Ooshiba seemed lost to me, but what is it? "

"Well open it, idiot" He says without an ounce of wickedness.

Then the redhead opened it and gently took it in his hand and remained blocked ... Ooshiba had just disconnected ... He was literally overwhelmed by the little ball he held between his fingers. It was a small snowball, with inside the small tropical fish ... What Ooshiba loved more than anything.

"The other day, when I saw him, I thought of you, and when I saw the store again, I thought I was going to take it from you." Says the brown looking at the ground "It's not much, and it's clearly much cheaper than the scarf but ... I wanted to offer you something and ... well ... I hope That you like .. "

The redhead said nothing. _It is surely rotten as a gift and he dares not say it_ .. He slowly raised his head to see it, and as soon as he raised his eyes, he saw Ooshiba throw himself on his neck, tears in his eyes.

"It's beautiful Atsushi! Thank you!"

Ooshiba took possession of her lips, and kissed him passionately and languorously kissing him as close as possible, holding him by the hips, Kimishita's hands around the neck of the greatest. At the same time, the fireworks began, turning the black sky into a colorful sky of all sorts of colors.

 

They parted for a moment, their forehead stuck together, taking their breath. Then Ooshiba said to him in a loving voice "Merry Christmas Atsushi, I love you."

 

Then he regained possession of his lips, kissing it even more passionately and lovingly under the deafening noise of the fires and the silence of the snow that was falling more and more strongly, at the same time as that of the snowball in the hand of the red. Yes, it was really a good and merry Christmas. The best of all.

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Putain de grippe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimishita est tombé malade. Une méchante grippe hante son corps, mais heureusement que Ooshiba est là pour le guérir.. Enfin presque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce chapitre, car j'ai attrapé un putain de rhume le jour du nouvel an. Alors je me venge sur ce petit Kimishita mouhahaha mais lui, il a la chance d'avoir Monsieur Ooshiba Kiichi avec lui... Enfin... si on peut parler de chance haha.

     Kimishita jeta son centième mouchoir dans la poubelle  _trop_ pleine de ces maudits mouchoirs. Il était cloué au lit, dans le noir depuis ce matin. Tout ça à cause de quoi? D'une putain de grippe ! Il avait un mal de tête atroce, des douleurs musculaires, un putain de rhume et tous les symptômes qui accompagnait cette maudite maladie. Son père n'était pas à la maison aujourd'hui, alors il se retrouvait tout _seul_. 

     Enfin _presque_.... La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma, puis un grognement se fit entendre et une voix retentit.

     ―J'allume la lumière, dit la voix.

     ― Non Kiichi.. répondit Kimishita, la voix rauque.

     ―Et comment je fais moi pour aller vers toi, je vois rien ! J'ai pas envie de me casser la gueule !

     ― Crie pas s'il te plaît.. Et puis, ma chambre est beaucoup mieux rangé que la tienne. La seule chose sur laquelle tu peux marcher est-

     ― Beuuuurk ! Putain Atsushi, j'ai touché un mouchoir usagé !

     Kimishita n'avait même pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Ooshiba avait déjà marché dessus.

     ― Il y en a encore beaucoup par terre comme ça?

     ―.... Vu que ma poubelle est pleine, et que les derniers ont étaient éjecté par manque de place.. Je dirais qu'il y en a pas mal oui.

     Ooshiba fit un bruit de dégoût qui fit rouler les yeux de Kimishita.

     ―.. Ouvre un peu le volet si tu veux..

     Ooshiba s'orienta comme il put et ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir ouvrir un peu le volet. Il se dépêcha un peu, histoire de ne pas faire entrer trop de froid dans la chambre. Une fois le volet ouvert d'un cran, il ferma vite la fenêtre et se mit à côté du malade.

     ―Tu as ce que je t'es demandé?

      ― Ouais, il fouilla dans un petit sac pharmaceutique et sorti plusieurs boîte de médicaments différents. Puis dans un autre sac normal, il sortit des bouteilles d'eau, un pot de miel, un citron et d'autres petites choses. Qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi, dit le roux.

     Kimishita roula des yeux.

     ― C'est bon, tu peux partir maintenant, dit le brun en se battant contre ses courbatures pour se mettre assis.

     ― Heeiin ! Tu rêve ! Je reste !

     ― Pour quoi faire?

     ― Pour prendre soin de toi, pauvre nouille ! cria le roux

     ― Toi, prendre soin de moi? Tu n'arrives déjà pas à prendre soin de toi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire? dit Kimishita

     ― Laisse moi prendre soin de toi ! Je veux t'aider, abruti ! Tu ne peux pas prendre soin de toi tout seul dans cet état !

     ― Crie pas ! J'ai déjà assez mal au crane comme ça.  Et puis je te rappel que c'est de **ta** faute si je suis malade. Me faire sortir en plein hiver et surtout, pour faire du patin a glace sur le lac, avec cette couche de glace fragile...Et bien sûr j'ai été le seul à tomber à l'eau... Toi et tes idées à la con..

     Il se tint la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Voilà, il avait encore plus mal maintenant.. Puis d'un coup, il entendit la porte claquer. Il leva rapidement la tête et remarqua que Kiichi était parti. Il l'avait vexé? Il lui avait peut être fait de la peine... Kimishita ressentit une drôle de sensation dans ses entrailles.. Il s'en voulait? Kiichi avait était gentil de lui apporté tout ça, et comment il le remerciait? En lui disant des méchancetés, et en lui faisant porter le chapeau..

     Il toussa un peu, cette putain de toux sèche n'arrangeait rien... Il s'assit comme il faut, prit une bouteille d'eau, une boîte de paracétamol et en prit un en buvant une gorgée d'eau en même temps. Une fois avalé, il voulait prendre un sirop pour la gorge mais il n'y avait rien de tel dans le sac. Par contre, il y avait de quoi faire une tisane au miel. Mais pour ça, il fallait faire chauffer de l'eau, et il n'avait rien pour ça dans sa chambre, et il n'avait pas non plus le courage ni la force pour aller dans la cuisine et faire chauffer de l'eau.

      _Tu ne peux pas prendre soin de toi tout seul dans cet état !_ Cette phrase résonna en écho dans sa tête. Kiichi avait raison, il ne pouvait rien faire... Il voulait l'appeler mais son téléphone était trop loin... Il renifla et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il n'aimait pas se sentir comme ça.. Malade, inutile...seul... Alors il se moucha et se recoucha en se recroquevillant dans les draps. 

     Il ferma les yeux mais le son de la porte qui s'ouvre lui fit rouvrir les yeux rapidement. Il lutta contre son corps engourdi et douloureux et il se rassit sur son futon. Ooshiba se tenait sur le palier de la porte, la bouilloire blanche fumante dans sa main droite et une grande tasse noir et rose dans son autre main. Il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et s'assit à côté du malade. Il versa silencieusement de l'eau bouillante dans la tasse, mis deux grosse cuillère de miel et mélangea un peu. Puis il coupa un citron en deux,- en faisant bien attention à ne pas en mettre partout- et il le pressa au dessus de la tasse avant de remuer de nouveau. Il posa la tasse par terre mais avant de la donner au brun, il fouilla la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un bonbon au caramel emballé dans du papier. Il l'ouvrit, prit la petite sucrerie et la plongea dans la préparation.

     Kimishita le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il regardait comment le grand faisait. Ses mouvement étaient minutieux, lent, doux et soigneux. Le roux prit la cuillère, la plongea dans la tasse et goûta sa préparation. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, le résultat était parfait. Alors il remit la cuillère dans la tasse et la tendit au brun, qui la prit fébrilement. Le roux brisa le silence le premier.

     ― C'est une recette de ma grand-mère. Le coup du bonbon au caramel, ça adoucit la préparation et ça soulage mieux la gorge, il se marie très bien avec le miel.

     ― Eh bien.. Merci, dit-il, légèrement rouge

     Kimishita sentait l'odeur sucrée et douce de la tisane maison. Rien que l'odeur était délicieuse. Dans la couleur miel-marron de la boisson, Kimishita observa son reflet. Il avala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, pour finalement la rouvrir et dire doucement.

     ― Kiichi.. Tu sais.. J'ai cru que.. tu étais parti.. 

     Ooshiba le regarda dans les yeux.

     ― Pourquoi je serais parti?

     Kimishita le fixa, surpris.

    ―  Eh bien, je t'ai dis des choses pas très plaisante et.. enfin tu vois.. J'ai étais assez.. dégueulasse avec toi..

     ―  Nan mais ça je m'en fous. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cru que j'étais parti?

     ―  Tu le fais exprès? Je viens de te le dire..

     Le roux haussa les sourcils.

      ― Je vois pas pourquoi je serais parti, j'ai dis que je prendrais soin de toi, alors je le fais. Les paroles que tu m'as dit, j'ai l'habitude de les entendre. Je fais même plus attention. Et puis, en plus, cette fois, tu avais raison, c'est de ma faute si tu es cloué au lit.

     Kimishita resta bouche bée. Depuis quand l'autre garçon était aussi mature? 

     ― Quoi? demanda le roux.

     ― Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives?

     ―  Bah quoi? 

     ― Tu es.. Non laisse. Reste comme ça aujourd'hui, répondit Kimishita, un petit sourire au lèvre.

     Ooshiba haussa les épaules et regarda le brun boire sa boisson. Il devint légèrement rouge en entendant un petit son sortir de la bouche du brun. Kimishita se mordit les lèvres. Quand il avait commençait à boire, un tourbillon de saveur délicieuse emplit sa bouche et sa gorge et il avait sentit son corps se réchauffer. C'était tellement bon, mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait faire un son... étrange.. Il se racla la gorge.

     ― Hum.. C'est très bon.. Merci Kiichi..

     Ooshiba sourit d'une manière pas très saine et son nez s'allongea.

     ―  Je vois ça, que c'est bon.

     ― Tais-toi... Idiot..

     Il se replongea dans sa tasse, rouge. Mais Ooshiba en décida autrement. Il lui prit la tasse des mains et la mit de côté avant de se rapprocher du brun.

     ― Qu'est ce que tu crois faire.. dit Kimishita, d'un air un peu plus fiévreux que d'habitude.

     Ooshiba ne fit pas attention à ses paroles et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Kimishita répondit doucement au baiser mais il le rompit quelques secondes après. Le roux le regarda, perplexe. 

     ― Si tu m'embrasses.. Tu vas aussi tomber malade.

     ― Je m'en fiche, répondit Ooshiba, déterminé.

     Kimishita roula des yeux.

     ― Non tu ne t'en fiche pas. Si tu fais ça, tu vas aussi attraper la grippe et tu vas être très chiant.. Tu vas pas arrêter de te plaindre et tu vas me dire cent fois que c'est de ma faute.

     ― Mais non.

     ―  Mais bien sûr que s-mmh..

     Ooshiba ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus durement cette fois. Kimishita lutta un peu puis abandonna. Il répondit passionnément au baisé du roux et se laissa entraîner. Ooshiba pressa doucement son corps contre celui de Kimishita, le faisant se coucher sur le futon. A cet instant, Ooshiba s'en fichait de tomber malade, d'attraper les microbes de son amant. Il voulait juste être contre lui, le toucher, le faire gémir. Et puis, peut-être qu'un peu de plaisir allait le guérir.

     Kimishita avait comme à son habitude, prit une des mains de Kiichi pour enlacer ses doigts pendant leurs affaires. Il se sentait en sécurité comme ça et puis, il aimait sentir la main de son amant dans la sienne. Son autre main se trouvait sur le dos du roux, parfois dans ses cheveux pour les tirer un peu, pour montrer son plaisir et faire gémir encore plus l'autre garçon.

     Kiichi lui, tenait Kimishita par les hanches, le maintenant en place, l'autre main dans celle de son amant. Il était doux et tendre mais il savait se montrer sauvage et dominant. Mais ce jour là, il préférait rester tendre. Il y avait des soirs où Kimishita dominait, menait le jeu, faisait ce qu'il voulait. Mais il y avait des jours, comme celui ci, où il préférait laisser tomber, laisser libre à Ooshiba ce qu'il aimait.

  

 

     Trois jours plus tard, Kimishita était à nouveau sur pied, il était complètement guérit mais... Il était bien le seul.. Il entra dans une chambre obscure et entendit des grognements venir de dessous les draps.

     ― Je t'avais dit que tu allais tomber malade, tu ne m'as pas écouté, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté du roux. 

     ― J'ai mal...

     ―  Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te plaindre si tu tombais malade.

     Kimishita ferma les yeux mais il les rouvrit en entendant le roux se relever durement.

     ― Soigne moi.. dit le roux, un regard étrange. Soigne moi comme je t'ai soigné.

     ―  Pfff, tu es vraiment un gros idiot, dit Kimishita en souriant.

 

     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ^^   
> Bon, je ne suis pas très très forte pour écrire des Lemon (même si celui-ci est très très très très très petit haha) mais j'aime les écrire et surtout les lire ! Mais celui-ci est petit à comparé à ceux que je ferais plus tard... hum hum Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez. Enfin voilà, merci beaucoup d'avoir lus <3 <3
> 
> A bientôt, je vous adore Kiss <3

**Author's Note:**

> je les aime <3  
> Merci d'avoir lu
> 
> I love them <3  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
